The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hydrangea, botanically known as Hydrangea macrophylla and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Dancing Angel’.
The new Hydrangea is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of the Hydrangea macrophylla cultivar Pink Candy, not patented. The cultivar Dancing Angel was discovered and selected by the Inventor in April, 2000 from within a population of plants of the parent cultivar in a controlled environment in Honjo-shi, Saitama Prefecture, Japan.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by softwood cuttings in Honjo-shi, Saitama Prefecture, Japan since June, 2000 has shown that the unique features of this new Hydrangea plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.